


The BIG tale of Angelica Winchester

by RubyStevens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Violence, follow the series, sisfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyStevens/pseuds/RubyStevens
Summary: This is basically the story of Angelica Winchester, little sister of those two yahoos that we love so much. Rate mature for the future and because Supernatural is not really for children.





	The BIG tale of Angelica Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, so it's my first fic on AO3. Be patient with me please. It'll probably gonna take some time to publish again. Like a lot of time. But anyway I hope you'll like it. Don't be afraid to ask me questions, to propose some ideas, and to comment the story.
> 
> PS: This story is also on my FanFiction.Net acount so don't worry, I'm not plagiarizing some stories.

My breathing speeds up. It been almost an hour that I had begin to practice on the punching bag in front of me. My fists were bloody since I had forgotten my gloves. I continue to punch without worrying. I could always check it out when I'll have enough of this shitty place, anyway, I need to be able to bear the pain.

The sound of footsteps makes me stop. There wasn't supposed to be anyone here at this time. Hell, I even had to make my way with a bobby pin. So, who was it?

I slowly got a gun out of my sport bag and aims towards the noise. I keep my breath steady, trying to hide my presence.

"Gelly! I know you're in here!" Called an oh-so-familiar voice who after my silence, muttered: "Somewhere…".

I smirked, knowing that my oldest brother could be dumb sometimes. I wait that he passes the wall where I was hiding, and I took action. I jump on his back, taking him by surprise. A good kick behind his knees makes him stumble forward, I know that he was fast so, at the second he has put his hands in front of him to stop the fall, I quickly draw my gun to the back of his head.

"Bang!" I exclaimed victoriously. "I win!"

"You're becoming better, kiddo." Dean pointed.

"I was born better, loser. I was beating you and Sammy when I was seven." I teased back.

I helped him get up and automatically my fist collides his stomach.

"What was that for?" He shouts, out of air.

"Um… I don't know." I explained sarcastically, taking a pensive look. "Maybe because you left me alone for THREE FUCKING WEEKS! You just take off in the middle of the night and you hadn't contact me since. Do you really expect me to forget that?"

I was fuming now, surprised with my outburst but realizing that it was all true. I didn't believe I would react like that...

"I left a note." He mumbled.

"Yeah, you left one. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." How is that supposed to calm my nerves."

"I know you're upset, Angy. But, you know how I get when I'm forced to stay at one place and Dad was drinking his ass off so I thought, why not?"

I immediately cool off with his words. Dean never apologizes. I know that he could be a bitch if he didn't have his dose of fresh air from time to time. Besides, the last thing that I would've want was to deal with two pissed-off Winchesters.

"And, I'm sorry, Gelly. I left you alone with Dad and he was probably pissed out of mind after he saw that I was gone.

The memory of that specific moment makes me shiver.

"No, he didn't even acknowledge the fact…, too drunk, I guessed…" The lies rolled off my mouth without getting Dean's suspicion.

I place a fake smile on my face, changing the subject. "You know that I hate that old nickname. I could kill you just for bringing it back."

"Love you too." He smirks, bringing me against him for a hug.

"I missed you, Dean-O." I confessed truly, locking my arms around him.

After a few seconds, I feel his hands going alongside his body. "Okay, enough with the chick-flick moment." He groaned in annoyance. Seeing that I hadn't made a move, he starts tickling me. I punch his chest playfully.

"Okay, now," his smile iced, and he regains his seriousness. "When was the last time you've seen Dad?"

"A couple of days after you took off, why?"

"He left a voicemail, and… I don't know what to think of it…" He took his cellphone out of his pocket and play the call.

"Dean, something is starting to happen. I think it's serious. I need to try to figure out what's going on. Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger."

The voice of my dad was distorted by some weird noise. "There's definitely EVP's on that." I commented, receiving a proud glance from my brother.

"I'm impressed, Angy." He smiled. "Thought that you would be rusty."

I slap the back of his head, like each that he was being stupid. He plays the call on slow motion and I couldn't help but wince with all the shrieking interference. It was quite difficult but the words "I can never go home" resound at the top of the powerful noise.

"If I could at least know where he took off." He growled, angry from the fact that he didn't know where to search for Dad. I looked into the tiredness of his eyes. Like this, my brother seems so done with everything, he could be ten years older, his face stained with sleepless night. I was worried for his health, Dean was a guy who take every matter on his shoulders. He wants to protect everyone like he was told to since mom's death. And more than anything, he loves his family, and with Sam gone, I knew he couldn't bear to lose Dad too. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I would so regret this later.

"I think I know where he could be…" I announced, while searching in my bag for what I was looking for. Finally, I show the articles in my hand to my big brother.

They were talking about some boys who disappear in California and I was pretty sure that Dad has gone to investigate it. "So, Jericho, California, then." Dean sighed, folding the papers. He begins to walk outside, but I stay paralysed in place, incapable to make a move. I couldn't believe he was going like that, not questioning anything. He turned slightly towards me. "You comin'?"

I know I will regret this. Hell, I was already regretting it. But, Dean was my brother. You got to take care of your family, right? "Give me, five minutes." I finally give in. The light in his eyes was enough to justify everything for me. I know he didn't want to leave me here. Alone. I was still his little sister. The one he need to protect. And being the little sister, mean that I know my brother better than anyone else, I could tell all this just by seeing this single look in his emerald eyes.

I follow him, but when we entered the parking, I stopped. In front of me stands the most beautiful of all the beauty. My brother's '67 Chevy Impala. "Damn…" I muttered. I run my finger along the roof. "Miss me, Baby?" I sighed happily.

"No flirting, you two." Dean warned me with a serious glare whilst sliding in the driver seat. I follow him, riding shotgun. A smile plastered on my face, I lean on the seat, enjoying the comforting feeling of the smooth leather mixed with the classic rock blazing in my ears.

 

I must have fallen asleep, because next thing I know we were parked in front of what seemed like a college dorm.

"Where are we?" I asked, grogginess filling my voice.

He stays silent, looking intensely towards one of the windows.

"Okay, you're acting really weird." I sassed. "Now, answer, where are we?"

He turns his gaze to me, unsureness in his eye. I put an hand on his shoulder trying to put him at ease.

"We're at Stanford." He murmured.


End file.
